violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
An Adoptive Sister, A Song
This episode is the eighth episode of Violetta. It is a 2 hour crossover with Every Witch Way. PlotCategory:Fanon Episodes Part 1 After all the moving, Germán decides that they should go on holiday to Miami. Violetta and Federico disagree due to their relationships, but Germán insists they go. He then tells Violetta and Federico to go pack so they go upstairs slowly. Olga then walks in and asks about her and Ramallo and Germán says that they're going too. In Miami, a lost Ludmila enters Miami beach. Mia then walks up to her and asks if there is anything that she could help her with and Ludmila says that she needs to find Jax Novoa so Mia points towards him. Emma tells him that Mia is pointing to him and Jax looks up. When he see's Ludmila he asks where she's been but instead of calling her Ludmila, he calls her Lacey. Ludmila replies saying that she was in Argentina and asks Jax why he's not home in Australia. It is revealed that Ludmila's actual name is Lacey and she is from Australia. In the Castillo house hold, Violetta is packing when Federico walks in. He tells her that Ludmila's in Africa not Miami so Violetta doesn't need to pack Ludmila's left over stuff. Violetta looks up annoyed then looks back at her suitcase. Federico tells her to chill and he was only joking. He then gets a phone call from Maxi saying that everyone has to be at the studio urgently. Federico asks why but no one knows. He tells Violetta that they have to go to the Studio but she tells him to take her place. In Miami Beach, Mia walks up to the Beachside 7 for a drink. Lacey (Ludmila) then says that she forgot to say thanks and says it to her. Mia smiles and tells Jax that she'll talk to him later. Ludmila then tries to annoy him by singing "Jaxy's got a girlfriend, Jaxy's got a girlfriend" and Jax pushes her off her chair. Emma the tells him to be nice just as Andi approaches and says to both Lacey and Andi. Andi asks Lacey who she is and Jax says an alien but Lacey then pushes him off his chair and tells Andi her name. Emma saw that Lacey pushed Jax and told her to be nice too. At the Studio, Pablo is telling the kids that Gregorio had a heart attack the night before but all the students made nothing of it. Federico then says that he feels sorry for Diego because he knows what it's like to loose a family member to a heart attack and if he could, he would make sure that the world was heart attack free. Pablo then says thank you for saying that and asks if anyone else has anything to say but no one says a thing. Pablo then dis misses them. Francesca starts talking to Diego but he just walks away to find Federico. When Diego does find Federico he asks him if he really knows what it's like for a close family member to have a heart attack and Federico says yes. Diego then wants to say thank you but due to being a bad boy, struggles to. He then says not please. At the Beachside seven, Lacey tells Emma that she can't help but be mean to Jax, itss a natural habit. Diego (Emma's boss) then tells Emma to stop talking and get some work done. Andi then says Power Rush in a sing-song voice just as Maddie walks up. Maddie says that he doesn't have power rushes, he just likes organisation. Andi then says he also likes Maddie, he is very crazy. Emma then asks if itss be mean to every one day because it seems like it. Katie then walks up, arguing with Sophie who then stands next to Maddie. Katie then says that because Mia can't be bothered to get her one, she'll have a strawberry smoothie. Mia then says that she is bothered, just Emma isn't. And then we see Lacey casting a spell. Her magic is gold with silver sparks. The spell was "Tweeting birds, Buzzing bees. Make the world around me freeze". Everyone freezes. She then casts another spell saying "Where's Federico, only time will tell. But take me to him, with this simple spell.". Lacey then appears behind Federico and Diego who are just finishing their conversation and she starts time and hides. Diego says not please then turns around to go to Francesca. Lacey then follows Federico to the house and over hears that they are going to Miami. She then re pauses time and casts a new spell. It goes like this "I think I'd rather eat a leech, but take me to the last time I was at Miami Beach. Lacey then gets teleported to Miami Beach and stop herself before she casts the spell again. She un freezes time and starts talking to Emma and Jax. Part 2 Federico walks down the stairs tired because he was on his iPad all night and Germán says that it only gets worse on the plane. Ramallo then reassures Federico and says that he can go to sleep on the plane before Violetta panics. Violetta then walks down the stairs very hyperly and Federico dibs' not sitting next to Violetta or Olga. Olga looks annoyed but Violetta laughs, hugs him and says he's sitting next to her. Federico says okay but he's getting the window seat. Violetta looks upset but Federico just ignores her. Lacey and Jax walk up to Daniel at the life house. Jax introduces Daniel to Lacey who acts all flirty. Jax then tells her that he's dating Emma for now but Lacey says that she knows and she's just practicing for when Federico comes. Jax moans and walks out, closely followed by Lacey. Mia then walks towards the steps and says hi. At the airport, Violetta and Federico are racing for the window seat. Germán keeps on yelling for them to slow down but they ignore him. When they get to the gate, they run past the lady who collects the tickets and she stops them to see if they have their tickets. They say yes and she tells them she needs them. Federico asks if Violetta could give her his ticket, Violetta says yes and grabs it. Federico then says thanks whilst running for the window seat. Violetta looks annoyed, gives the lady the tickets and runs after Federico. When they arrive in Miami, Violetta and Federico run for the beach but Germán stops them. Violetta and Federico groan then follow German. At Miami beach, Sophie, Diego Rueda and Maddie are talking with occational interuptions from Andi whilest Lacey is talking to Miss Information/ Gigi Rueda who thinks her and Jax are an tem. Then Jax gets fed up of watching Lacey get "tortured" by Gigi so he walks over and sends Gigi away. Lacey moans that she was just enjoying it but Jax says otherwise. Fdedrico and Violetta come onto Miami beach running and arguing about who won. Emma asks them what they want but they say they don't know so she gives them a menu. They turn around and Federico sees Mia, Jax, Katie and Lacey talking and walks up closer and recognises Lacey as Ludmila. He walks up to them and starts talking to Lacey but she just acts clueless. Federico then asks Jax why he keeps on calling 'Ludmila' Lacey and Lacey is forced to tell the truth. Lacey walks Federico away and explains that her real name is Lacey and she is actually Australian. At first, Federico thinks it's a joke but then realises that she's serious. He asks her why she didn't tell him before but she said she was scared to loose him and that's why she acted nice when she was actually the same. Federico said that he doesn't care who she is and when she stole Quiero he was mad but he regretted breaking up with her straight away. Lacey then says that she misses and thinks about him a lot. Then they both take a step forward one after another. Federico then shakes her hand and says it's nice to meet her, pulls her closer and kisses her. Back in Buenos Aires, Martha is annoying Federico because she thinks he loves her but Federico says that he's in love with someone else and calls Lacey. Trivia *It is revealed that Ludmila is actually called Lacey *It is also revealed that Ludmila is Australian *This episode marks the last appearance of Martha due to Federico not loving her anymore. *This is the first cross-over of Violetta *This episode marks Lacey as a recuring character and not a main character due to her living in America with Jax *This episode also marks Jax as a recuring character but the rest of Every Witch Way are just guest cast *This is the first episode to feature two people of the same name (Diego Hernandez and Diego Rueda) *Fedemila gets back together in this episode